


Invisible

by LadyoftheDawn



Series: - Spells Gone Wrong - [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Era, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Gaius Knows All, Spells & Enchantments, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Who knew an accidentally casted spell could lead to this?





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks goes to my Beta, Kamiccola, who fix tons of my errors and made this fic more readable.  
> ((Don't forget to check out her works too, she's awesome!))  
> All mistakes that remain are of mine.
> 
> And as always...enjoy!

Merlin yawned and slapped his cheek to stay awake. It was very late and his body, sore from the full day of work, begged him to rest. He needed to sleep, he knew. There would be chores after chores for him on the very next day but the thing he was reading, was very intriguing. 

The book was supposed to be secret. He found it covered in dust at the back of the library. It contained all kinds of useless magic he never heard of, like: how to summon horseshoe from thin air, how to turn frog into a duck, et cetera.

Gaius has long fallen asleep, so Merlin retired to his room. He crouched on his rock-hard bed,flipped the pages of the spell book and waved his hand in the air while mumbling to try a newly learned spell. He stopped on a header that read ‘Invisible spell’.

Well, this might be useful the next time he needed to protect his trouble-magnet prince. He glanced around the room to find a target which was not himself, of course, because it would become problematic if he could not undo the spell. A pair of boots caught his sight. That might do it, he thought. At worst, he might just have to get to work shoe-less.

He aimed at the boots, looked at the spell again, and read it aloud. Just as he felt the energy seep into him, he heard a loud thud outside which made his gaze shift a bit. Just a really tiny bit. But it was enough to turn the situation upside down.

The spell landed on Arthur’s shield, which he had just cleaned, and for some reason, instead of consuming the spell, the shield bounced it off. The ball of magic rushed back towards him in the blink of an eye. Merlin, the unlucky target, received the full force of his own magic and fell out of his bed.

He landed on the ground on his back, hit his head on the wall, which made the room spin uncontrollably in his vision. When the room stopped spinning like crazy, he looked around. Everything seemed normal. Even his body, which took the full force of the spell, didn’t seem to feel different from normal.

“Merlin! Are you alright?” The door of his room swung open and Gaius barged inside in a panic. 

“I’m fine, Gaius.” Merlin got up to his feet. Gaius looked around the room in confusion.

“Merlin, where are you? Why can I hear you but not see you?”

He stepped into his room and bent down to look underneath his bed.

“What do you mean? I’m right here!” A shiver ran down his spine. Something must be wrong.

“Where?” Gaius looked at his direction but his gaze shifted around like he didn’t see Merlin standing there. His gaze shifted to his bed and he found the book.

“Merlin! Where did you get this from?” He lifted the book up. “Don’t tell me that you used these spells on yourself.”

Merlin scratched his neck.

“Not intentionally,” he mumbled.

“Merlin!” Gaius darted his eyebrow up and looked in his direction. Merlin jumped.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was just...curious.”

“Good heavens, boy! Would you let me rest for a day?” Gaius, who was now standing with his arms crossed, exhaled. “What did you do this time?”

“An invisibility spell.” Merlin let out a nervous chuckle. “Do you happen to know how to undo it? It might be in the book, on the bottom line. Could you check?”

Gaius looked down at the page and shook his head. “Nothing here.” He exhaled. “Merlin, I told you a thousand times over to not play with magic! Now, if I can’t figure out how to turn you back, what will you become? A gangly ghost shadow of Camelot?”

“No! Gaius don’t say it like that! We’re not hopeless. Eventually, we’ll find a way to fix this.” 

The old man sighed. He skimmed through the book over and over while Merlin sat on his bed anxiously. 

“A-ha!” Gaius exclaimed.

“You found it?”

“Yes, but it requires an ingredient I don’t have. Wait here, I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going? Gaius?” Gaius left his room with an incredible speed for his age and went out of the physician’s quarters.

Merlin scratched his head and sat down on the bed. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

It’s been so long, too long since Gaius left the room. Merlin started to worry. What if the old man tripped and fell somewhere no one could see? Or worse, what if he was kidnapped?!

Merlin jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room.

He looked everywhere but Gaius was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t ask anyone in this state.

Or could he?

Merlin walked to the front entrance, stood close to one guard then turned to talk with the other. He lowered the tone of his voice so it was not recognizable.

“Have you seen Gaius?”

The guard standing close by jumped and turned to the other guard who answered. 

“Were you asleep? He told us before he left that he was going out for some herbs and we sent him out with Percival and Gawain.”

The shocked guard’s eyes widened. “I didn’t ask that!”

“You did!” The opposite guard frowned. “You just did! Who else could it be?”

Merlin left while the guards were still arguing. But that’s all he wanted to know. Gaius was outside gathering herbs with the knights he trusted. All his worries were gone. 

He still didn’t want to go back to his room though, it was boring. He wanted to do something that’s not sitting around, waiting for Gaius. He couldn’t talk to anyone without scaring them, so socializing was out of question. Maybe he could use this situation to his advantage...

What about snooping around and finding out what the whole castle was like at night?

Great idea.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

The whole castle was boring.

Almost everybody was asleep and the guards were standing still like lifeless statues all over the castle. The dungeon guards were half-asleep, no wonder why there so many prisoners slipped away.

He walked around, up and down the stairs, looked around every corner of the castle but there was just nothing interesting to be seen. For a moment, he wished to find some enemy or evil sorcerer lurking around to stop this painful boredom of his. 

He almost fell asleep while walking when he found himself in front of Arthur’s chamber. One of the guards was dozing off and the other was long asleep. He shook his head at Camelot security.

The light inside Arthur’s chamber was still seeping out at the edge of the door despite the fact that it was this late at night. He wondered what the prince was doing in the room. Perhaps he was busy with a statement he had to give in the upcoming feast? 

Teasing and horse playing with the prince sounded great to Merlin who was consumed by boredom from all the waiting. 

He looked at the guards again, made sure that they were actually sleeping then slipped into Arthur’s chamber like a shadow.

He regretted it immediately.

Arthur was, obviously, busy, yes. But not with what Merlin thought. 

He didn’t know much about the speech, but he knew that it did not include this.

“Merlin...” 

Merlin went pale. He thought that Arthur might have, somehow, seen him but Arthur didn’t even glance in his direction. He exhaled. Relieved that the spell was still on him but not so relieved about what he was witnessing.

“M- Merlin.” 

Why the hell was Arthur moaning his name while he was...while he was jerking himself off with one hand and working himself up in his arse with his fingers?!

Merlin crept in near the bed. He couldn’t believe his ears and couldn’t look anywhere else apart from the blonde on the bed, who was now turning into a pile of needy mess. 

“Deeper...Mer- ah.” 

The crown prince’s eyes rolled back into his head as his oil-slicked fingers sank in deeper and brushed against his own deep dirty spot. He continued to chant Merlin’s name in the process and telling him to fuck deeper and harder. 

Merlin’s jaw dropped.

His cock reacted to the picture he saw. It was throbbing, hardening, and begging for attention. Unconsciously, his hand slid lower and lower then grabbed a hold of himself. He had to bite on his fist to prevent the embarrassing sound escaping from his mouth.

The prince moaned and gasped. His head whipped to left then right, made his already-disoriented hair messier. Sexier. His lips were parted.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at Merlin.

“Merlin!?” Arthur pulled his fingers out then used a nearby pillow to cover himself. “How? When did you get in?” His cheeks flushed from the activity he was doing a moment ago. His eyes shifted to where Merlin’s hand was holding himself. “And what on earth are you doing?”

“You..” The blood drained from his face. He swallowed. “...you can see me?” 

“Well, I’m not blind, Merlin” Arthur blurted out. Embarrassed and confused.

Great, Merlin thought, the spell must have worn off by itself. And in the most appropriate time ever.

Silence filled the room and Merlin broke it. “Why did you moaned my name while you were jerking yourself off?”

“I- I didn’t-” Arthur made a face like he wanted to die. “I don’t have to answer your question! I am the prince of Camelot. No one can tell me what to do!”

Merlin climbed on the bed and straddled the prince. 

“Is that so?” He whispered near Arthur’s ear and chuckled as the prince shivered. He used the moment to threw the pillow away from the prince.

“Merlin, what are you doing? ah-” Arthur’s eyes widen and choked on his word when Merlin stroked his pretty much erected cock.

“Now, spread your legs.” Arthur hissed but followed the order wantonly. “Good boy!”

“I’m- I’m not a dog!” He scolded, ears reddening.

“Yes, I know you’re a prince. A horny one.”

Merlin slid one of his fingers into the slippery hole. Arthur grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. Merlin opened his mouth and let the prince explore him while working his finger in and out.

The sound from inside the room woke the guards up. They looked at each other but no one dared enter the room. Because, judging by the sound, it wasn’t hard to guess what the prince was doing. It wasn’t like they never heard it before. Just tonight was especially loud.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin left Arthur’s room an hour later. He refused to clarify anything to the guards who were standing outside of Arthur’s chamber. Four questioning eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner. He headed back to the Physician’s section with a wide smile on his face.

Gaius was about to open his room when he arrived.

“Gaius!”

Gaius stopped and turned to him. “Merlin! I got all the ingredients! Wait…Are you-”

“I’m back!” Merlin gestured to himself. Still having the idiotic smile on his face.

“How?”

“I don’t know. It just wore off, I guess.”

Gaius paused for a second then nodded. “Good. That’s good.”

“Sorry for bringing you trouble, Gaius.” He tried to give Gaius an apologetic smile but it was still a ridiculously happy I-just-got-laid smile. He was lucky that Gaius was not looking at him when it happened. It wasn’t like he wanted Gaius to know what he was doing when the poor old man was running around, trying to solve his problem.

“No worry.” He chuckled. “I’m used to it.” The old physician put the ingredients he collected on the table. Merlin walked towards his bedroom but before he could slip inside, Gaius called him. 

“Merlin.”

“Yes?”

“Does your hair always looks like that?” Gaius raised his eyebrow ridiculously high and Merlin felt like he wasa caught guilty.

“Ah...yeah, I...forgot to comb it.” 

Gaius didn't seem to suspect him anymore. He was back to his bed and said while walking. “Oh, alright then. I’m glad that you’re back, Merlin.”

Merlin exhaled. “Me too.”

“Oh, one more thing, dear boy.” 

Merlin smiled. He really couldn’t stop smiling. “Yes?”

“Don’t forget to wash the pants you’re wearing before return them to Arthur.”

Merlin looked down. Fuck! He was wearing Arthur’s pants. He opened his mouth but instantly lost his words. His cheek and ears turned scarlet. He ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Gaius laughed and shook his head, sitting down on his bed.

“Foolish boys.”


End file.
